


The Rub

by the_last_dillards



Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Casual Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Heavy Petting, Kinktober, M/M, crack. maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_last_dillards/pseuds/the_last_dillards
Summary: For all of Garak’s talk of discretion and caution, the hard-on currently being ground against Julian's arse bore no indication of either quality.Kinktober Day 30: Frottage
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Kinktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945888
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	The Rub

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up that this verges on cracky.

Julian laid awake in the low light of a rare early morning sun, swirling amusement in his chest and a quickly building arousal low in his gut. It wasn’t difficult to guess what had woken him. For all of Garak’s talk of discretion and caution, the hard-on currently being ground against his arse bore no indication of either quality.

The fact that there had been only one bed in their hotel room was a surprisingly common problem among Starfleet officers. Frankly put, when it came to the transfer of funds outside of Federation borders, Starfleet could be rather stingy. 

Julian didn’t mind it. 

In fact, despite the grousings of his colleagues, he found it all great fun. He wouldn’t call himself a cuddler exactly—there had been exactly zero touches, glances, or words exchanged after they'd settled down to sleep the one time that he and Kira had been paired—but there was a real enjoyment in the casual intimacy of sharing a bed. To sleep so close to another with all the trust and companionship it implied.

Jadzia, he had learned, loved to treat it like a slumber party. They’d giggle like children late into the night; gossiping, the occasional pillow fight, and once even tickling each other until one of them (Julian) had peed themself.

Then there was Miles. When it came time for them to share, the Chief would huff and grumble, complain about Julian's elbows, and make a point of sleeping as far away as possible. But unlike Julian, Miles _was_ a cuddler and good at it too. All soft and warm and perfect for Julian to curl into or around. They'd both inevitably roll in the night until they were pressed right up against each other, limbs tangled. It was hard for Julian to not to be a little bit jealous of Keiko, especially when Miles never failed to sputter and turn red and leave him cold in the mornings.

There were a few other officers he'd shared with over the years but none of note, or at least no one he was close to. Odo had his bucket and superior officers were almost always given separate quarters if possible, so he'd never had the chance with Sisko. But Julian liked to imagine that he'd be similar to Miles. Warm and sturdy with a perfect chest for resting a tired head on and feeling a steady heartbeat, lifted with each breath. (The next time the Captain was required to share, Julian would have to see if Jadzia would be willing to trade.)

Last but not least, there was Garak. Those occasional times that his presence was required for a mission, they were invariably paired together, and the Cardassian never failed to take advantage of a situation.

Julian smiled to himself. The press of Garak's cock to his arse was more than a little stimulating, and he barely had to move a hand to reach down and press the heel against his own bulge, letting Garak's movements do the work of pushing it against it.

He tried not to let too much of his smirk seep into his voice as he said, “If you were going to rub one off on me, you might as well have tried rubbing me off as well. S'the gentlemanly thing to do.”

Garak didn’t stop his grinding in the slightest, totally unashamed at being called out.

“And here I thought you said that you were a deep sleeper.”

Julian had said that actually, but it had been about Garak's staying up late to read a padd in bed next to him. Not an invitation to see how much he could get away with before Julian woke. (Not that he particularly minded being welcomed so enthusiastically into the waking world. Certainly, it was more pleasant than an alarm.) And even if it had been, no one could possibly be expected to sleep through being jostled around so much. No, Julian didn’t have any doubt in mind about what exactly Garak's intent had been.

Garak slipped a hand around to Julian’s front and sneaked it up his nightshirt, pinching a nipple hard.

Julian grunted and slapped the hand away. “Hard to sleep when your best mate keeps humping you.”

“Oh? Are we mates now? I hadn’t thought we made it that far.” Garak's mouth was close to his ear, breathing the words into it, and it sent a thrill through his body, all the way to his toes.

Whatever was meant by that, Julian wasn't sure. It wasn't as if they hadn't done it every which way and then ten more before. Thorough fucks. Mounting, rutting, mating, and whatever other animal terms that had made their way into the Standard lexicon for inter-humanoid sex.

They would have done it last night even, had Garak not been so invested in the hottest new enigma tale, fresh off the presses of Cardassia Prime, that he'd brushed off all of Julian's attempts to entice him into joining him in the shower.

But whatever game Garak wanted to start right now didn't matter. Not when there was a willing body flush against him.

“Keep doing what you’re doing and we can talk,” he hummed.

Julian felt a sharp smile pressed into the back of his neck, and then teeth clamped down over his scruff. He jerked, hips thrusting out of his control. Then his hand was knocked off his bulge and replaced as he was rolled onto his belly, Garak covering over him.

The Cardassian wasted no time in getting back to business. He rubbed himself on Julian's prone body, undulating his hips and pressing a shape unmistakable even through three plus layers of fabric. Clever fingers squeezed and massaged Julian's own cock, quickly bringing it back into its happy place as he was expertly fondled through his trousers.

Julian sighed contentedly.

This was one of the things he loved about their friendship. Despite the more blatant verbal lies that Garak liked to tell, they were both honest with each other. Or at least, honest about what they wanted with each other. And that was enjoyable company in all its forms. Lunches in replimat, debates over art and literature, the occasional holoprogram or spectating of athletic events, certainly and crucially. But they were also both men with wants and needs and a certain appreciation for each other's body without a desire for anything more complicated. 

Julian knew he could never marry. Could never get into too serious of a relationship lest he became too comfortable and his secret came out. And besides, did he really want to become tangled up in such an endeavor anyways? Julian was perfectly aware that he could be more than a little tone deaf where others were involved. Social interactions, anticipating other's reactions had never come easily to him. Someone always got hurt. So, it was for the best, really, that he indulged only in fleeting and/or open relationships.

Thankfully, Garak felt much the same. For a supposed former gardener, he was absurdly distrusting of anyone and everyone. Getting close, settling down didn't seem to be anywhere near his radar. And if it was, well, no doubt it would be with a proper Cardassian mate with whom he could produce scores of little servants of the State with, just like in most of the books he'd plied Julian with and loved to regale as romances for the ages.

And this all was assuming that he could bear to cheat his one true love in the first place. Garak had, after all, claimed to be married to the Cardassian state on more than one occasion. Sometimes literally.

And so it all worked out. There was no need to worry about anything messy like feelings getting in the way of what they both actually wanted out of the other; a regular bit of pleasant conversation and the occasional good hard fuck. Just honest attraction and follow through.

Sometimes a man simply wanted to grab his friend's plump arse without there being any more to it.

And sometimes a friend wanted to put his slippery lizard prick up your bumhole and afterwards be bent over the nearest console with your willy wedged so far up his alien slit that it was leaking semen for days.

Julian smiled into the mattress from where he was pinned down. 

Garak hadn't let up the slightest from where his teeth dug into the back of his neck, keeping a firm grip that smarted ever so slightly as his cock continued its pokes and prods to his backend. Julian squirmed as the hand on his arousal kneaded it relentlessly, thumb somehow finding the head and pressing down.

All things considered, this was really very nice. Absolutely no effort had to be expounded on Julian's end. He could just sit back and enjoy the ride while Garak did all the work of getting them both off. 

Free from any responsibilities and enjoying the sensations wrought upon his body, he let his mind wander languorously to what hidden from him only a scant few layers away. 

It was a marvelous thing, Garak's cock. There was nothing quite as wondrous as watching it peek out of the swollen split in his ventral ridge like an aretochoana from its damp burrow and then, finding a very welcoming environment indeed, slithering out into world. Julian had seen quite a number of penises in his day—the vast majority of which were viewed in the line of duty, thank you—but he could definitively say that the Cardassian variety had to be most beautiful of all. A full and vibrant blue on a sleek half-scythe curve so intense that Julian sometimes thought it might stain his lips (or hole) when he took him in.

He could just imagine Garak tugging both their trousers down and resettling on top of him, sliding that slick cock down his crease, heavy and thick and spreading him wide. Exposed, it would burn as it made its way over the sensitive flesh of his perineum before dragging wetly past his hole. And all it would take was a slight change of angle before Garak could push right on in to fill him and fuck him, leaving him messy and loose in the aftermath.

Julian hummed to himself as he enjoyed the fantasy. 

Unfortunately, while there was want and while there was fantasy, there was also actual physical limitation. 

One would think that finding a bedmate with the ability to self lubricate would be hitting a jackpot. That it would open up all manner of pleasurable opportunities, not close several of them off. But the fact of the matter, why Garak hadn't attempted to remove their uncomfortable fabric restraints to free their erections and rub up against each other, was that Cardassian slick was extremely disagreeable to the human dermis. Even fifteen minutes of contact was enough to cause damage. The lucky few ended up with only moderate rashes but most were rewarded with blisters and peeling skin for their adventurism. (Julian had never been very lucky.)

They had tried everything—creams to contraptions to condoms—in their efforts but all of it had proved ineffectual. Very simply, Garak put too much fluid out for any single measure to handle. He positively leaked with it, a steady drool that dripped like a leaky faucet.

The best they could do outside of a shower that could quickly wick everything away (post-coital enema included) was to roll a rubber on Julian and slather the rest of his groin in ointment, having a quick go at it before Garak's slick rendered both useless.

They'd long since come to accept that as much as they enjoyed their easy, uncomplicated relationship, nothing about their actual sex life could be easy or uncomplicated. Julian may be able to have his cake and eat it too, but the cake was laced with poison. But well, that was what made the spice of life, wasn't it?

There was one silver lining to the whole mess. The very same properties of Garak's slick which made it such a hazard to Julian's continued libido also gave it the ability to produce icy-hot sensations wherever it came in contact. Julian was well aware that the sharp tingling was actually due to it attacking his skin, as evidenced by its strength increasing with prolonged exposure, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

A phantom memory found its way to the surface of his mind, searing sparks that were as pleasurable as they were painful as they danced across his anus and deep inside of him.

A sudden hard pinch to his chest brought him out of it.

"I'm not boring you, am I?" Garak sniped.

Julian could almost feel the sore indentations from where teeth had been hooked onto the back of his neck until mere moments before.

"Just a bit," he teased back. "Taking an awfully long time getting there aren't you? I mean, I knew you were nearing elderly having crossed the threshold of thirty long before I, but I hadn't realized your 'maturity', as it were, was one of impotence."

Garak rumbled threateningly over him, laving wet kisses up and down the sides of his neck, but not taking the bait.

"And there's no reason for you not to have your hand down my pants by now."

"Maybe I don't want to get it filthy when you inevitably lose all dignity the moment I so much as brush a claw against it. Your hands are free. Why don't you?"

"How can I when I'd need to get an arm under myself, and I'm being smothered into the bed by your giant lizard arse?"

Said arse gave a sudden and particularly sharp thrust before Garak latched back onto his shoulder, tensing and stilling for several seconds. Then with a loud release of air into his ear, Garak relaxed. 

Julian waited. Garak wasn't moving.

Feeling frustrated, he shifted about, analyzing the best way to wriggle out from under him to take care of business himself.

Then there was an annoying tickling sensation over his lower belly and suddenly, Garak's hand was slipping under the waistband of his trousers, raking claws through pubic hair before finding his shaft. All it took was the tip of a thumb brushing over his cockhead, rough scale against poor neglected flesh, and Julian immediately came.

He registered a disgusted noise coming from behind as his head swirled dizzily in the moments after. 

Garak rolled off and onto his back next to him, hand still trapped in his pants. Julian gingerly lifted himself to allow him to retrieve it.

He pulled it out and sighed in exasperation as he examined the thick globs coating it. "What did I tell you?"

Julian slumped back down. He suddenly felt more exhausted now than he had going to bed the night before, as well as itchy and mildly embarrassed from effectively having creamed his pants. He was not looking forward to the morning's packed itinerary.

"Oh, _shush._ "

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I like it when they're both at their most annoying with each other.
> 
> Didn't find anywhere to work this into the story, but some very important knowledge that you all definitely need to know; Garak's slick tastes like very strong vinegar. When eating him out, Julian has to swallow as little as possible because otherwise, it gives him ulcers, and immediately after he's done, he needs to brush his teeth at least three times. You're welcome.
> 
> Tune in next time (whenever that is) to see the 2mo+ overdue series finale, featuring my attempt at writing Julian 'foot boy' Bashir!
> 
> Kudos and comments fill my heart ❤️


End file.
